hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (djsolar)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season an unusually active season due the moderate to strong El Niño, And was fourth in the consecutive active and costly trend of hurricane season, Including the most intense hurricane in the Atlantic Basin, Hurricane Nestor in October. Seasonal Summary The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season begins on June 1 and ends on November 30. These dates show the boundaries of most storms in the Atlantic. But however, it is possible that storms can form at any time of the year. As the first storm of the season. Andrea, which formed on May 3, which also makes 2019 the fifth-consecutive season to feature a storm before the official storm of the season. ImageSize = width:720 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:30 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:SS value:rgb(0.45,0.95,0.78) legend:Subtropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:SD value:rgb(0.67,0.40,0.78) legend:Subtropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2019 till:07/05/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea" (TS) from:07/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:TS text:"Barry" (TS) from:09/06/2019 till:19/06/2019 color:C2 text:"Chantal" (C2) from:24/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:TS text:"Dorian" (TS) from:25/07/2019 till:02/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Erin" (C3) from:28/07/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Fernand" (C4) from:12/08/2019 till:14/08/2019 color:SD text:"Seven-L" (SD) from:12/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Gabrielle" (C1) from:04/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TS text:"Humberto" (TS) barset:break from:06/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Imelda" (C4) from:06/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Jerry" (C1) from:08/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TD text:"Twelve-L" (TD) from:09/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Karen" (C3) from:16/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:TS text:"Lorenzo" (TS) from:19/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Melissa" (C2) from:08/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Nestor" (C5) from:15/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:TS text:"Olga" (TS) from:17/11/2019 till:18/11/2019 color:TD text:"Eighteen-L" (TD) from:02/12/2019 till:03/12/2019 color:TD text:"Nineteen-L" (TD) from:13/12/2019 till:20/12/2019 color:SS text:"Pablo" (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson scale) will form during a season and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of University College London, the NOAA and Colorado State University (CSU). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Some of these forecasts also take into consideration what happened in previous seasons and the state of the El Niño–Southern Oscillation. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and three major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Pre-season outlooks The first forecast for the year was released by TSR on December 11, 2018, which predicted a slightly below-average season in 2019, with a total of 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes, due to the anticipated presence of El Niño conditions during the season. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea On April 30, The NHC was monitoring a tropical area of low pressure near the northeastern tip of Cuba. The NHC gave the low pressure a 10% chance of developing over the next 5 days due to moderate wind shear. Then on May 1, The low then begin to rapidly organize into a tropical storm on May 3, giving it the name, “''Andrea''”. On May 5, Andrea begins to strengthen even though it was in moderate wind shear. A few hours later, Andrea began to take a sharp turn to the northeast while the storm reached peak intensity at a 60 mph tropical storm before making landfall in the west coast of Florida. Andrea begin to rapidly weaken as it was going through Florida. On May 6, Andrea began to undergo extratropical statistics while accelerating to 30 mph up the east coast. And by May 7, Andrea was absorbed into a much bigger extratropical cyclone in the very far North Atlantic. Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Hurricane Fernand Subtropical Depression Seven-L Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Nestor Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons